What Should Have Happened In San Diego
by Radiorox
Summary: What if Harm showed up while the gang was in San Diego? Harm and Mac story, no angst.


Author: Jackie  
Title: What Should Have Happened In San Diego  
Summary: What if Harm showed up while the gang was in San Diego?  
Authors note: No Mattie in this one, and though there is no sex on the beach, there is another version with a bit of smut in it. Care to read that one? Email me: jackie(at)gesslegirls(dot)com

Top of the tower/lighthouse looking thing  
San Diego…

My hands brace her arms and somehow her hands found themselves against my chest. Brown eyes glance up and I feel her tense and go into some sort of fighting mode. Mac didn't see me coming at all. I was actually a miracle I found her. The look in her eyes changes from guarded to shocked to confusion. Her hands slowly move away from my chest and I drop my own hands away from her arms. "Harm?" She asks in question, but I am too drawn to her to actually speak up.

What is she wearing? My eyes skim up and down, taking in the look of Sarah MacKenzie in civilian attire, something that I seem to catch less and less of. My God, she is beautiful, stunning, gorgeous and probably a zillion other words that I can't begin to think about. She's got on this green dress and not Marine green either, but a light, lemon/lime type of green. Her hair is down, it's ends caressing her shoulders and I catch myself and my want to run my hands through it. Mac's giving me an odd expression and it's then that I realize I haven't said a word. "Hi." I utter out and it comes out lame, forced, but Mac doesn't seem to want to quip me over it. Instead, she smiles up at me, her eyes dancing even in the near darkness.

"Hi." She returns in greeting. "I thought you were back home? Or, as acting JAG, did you give yourself an order?" Mac's trying to joke off my presence here, but I know better than to fall for that. There's something in her eyes, a spark I haven't seen in months.

I shake my head. "No, the General ordered me over. . . Seems the JAG who was supposed to give the presentation on maritime law was sick. . .I was the replacement, so Turner took over ops. . .Lieutenant Graves gave me a hint where I could find you." And, please remind me to thank the General. Had I stayed back home, I'd never have seen her like this. It's making my heart thump so hard against my chest that I await for her to notice. "So, I get to spend the week with you." I don't even attempt to hide how husky my voice sounded. It was an intention as I am sick of waiting for her.

Someone behind her clears his throat and it's then that Mac seems to remember there was someone else here with her. "Commander, good evening." Lt. Vuckovic says as he barges between Mac and I and shakes my hand.

"Lieutenant." I eye Vuckovic and Mac suspiciously, then practically laugh at myself over it. No way in hell she'd be interested in _him_. He's just a boy in a real man's clothing. I haven't really sat down and had a man to man conversation about him. But, if scuttlebutt is true, he doesn't just fly by the seat of his pants, he seems to fly without pants altogether. Besides, they are two pay grades apart, a no no in the military and I don't think Mac is stupid enough to get involved in something like that again. "Nice view." I say and notice Vuckovic scan the area, but my eyes fall right onto Mac. "Very nice view."

Her eyes look up into mine, widening with shock as she realized just what I was complementing. "You look. . .good." She says, as if she realized for the first time that I was in civvies myself. She grins slightly then reaches out and touches the hem of the black button-down shirt I have on. One that she gave me a few years back on my birthday. Not to be too cocky, but they make me look good when I wear khakis.

"So do you." I respond, my grin widening slightly as her hand suddenly pulls away when she realizes she was rubbing the fabric of my shirt. Looking towards Vuckovic, I find him leaning over the cement railing, glancing out onto the beach and the starry night sky. Can't the guy just get the hint and beat it? "So, did you manage to soften her up?" I say and notice the shocked expression between the two of them. Oh yea, I caught that conversation.

Vuckovic pales slightly. "Uh, no, Mac is a formidable adversary."

I chuckle. "Yes, Mac is. . . and she's very, very good at what she does. ..I dare say she is good at _everything_ she does." I say, again dropping my voice just slightly enough to make anything I say sound as if it were to be kept in the privacy of a bedroom.

"Well." Vuckovic says and smiles as he passes by us. "I'll see you two downstairs. . .I have a few ladies to get back to." Uh huh, that's definitely what Mac needs, a young jerkish, gigolo.

Once he leaves, I find myself wanting to keep her up here, away from the world and any other men. I want Mac all to myself. "Sooooo." I say, glancing down to find her eyes with a look of confusion. I am going to ignore it, knowing that my sudden 'interest' is going to confuse her and I don't want her confused. I walk away from her, but draw my hand out and take her own as I pull her along the tower and to an area that isn't so bright. We sit together on a small stone bench. "Nice up here, isn't it?"

But, unlike me, Mac isn't staring into the night, it seems she much rather stair at me. I am trying not to grin smugly at that as I turn to look at her. "You really do look nice tonight, Harm. . .That shirt, I knew you'd look good in it." She licks her lower lip, almost as in anticipation for something. Mac I are so close, physically, that it would be _that_ easy to just lean forward and kiss her.

"You look incredible tonight, Sarah. . . " And she does. Now, I am not sure if it's the weather, the fact that I've defrosted from our frozen winter wonderland, but I find myself driven to her more than ever, which would by why the next words come out so unabashed. "Good enough to eat."

Mac stares at me with this look of utter confusion. "I ah. . ." It's cute really, she blushes, but just as quickly recovers and I see the walls coming up. Walls that I am going to break through before she completely closes me out. Before she has a chance to move us into some safe territory, my lips brush hers gently.

I pull back slowly and our eyes lock. I can feel that achingly familiar magnetic pull between us. Tempting fate, I lean forward and kiss her fully this time. The kiss lingers for a brief moment as I pull away and we just stare at each other. The third kiss she initiates, kissing my lips slowly, romantically. I suck on her lower lip gently then lick my tongue along the seam of her mouth. Those luscious, beautiful lips open and our tongues meet in greeting. I hear her moan at the contact and this soft breath escapes Mac, almost as if a breath of relief.

Our kisses become more hungry, passionate and desperate. It isn't too long before our hands are roaming, exploring. Her hands move onto my chest and I feel her tracing the muscles over the fabric of my shirt. Soon, her hands start undoing buttons and I am curious as to just how far this would go. Our lips part and Mac stares at me with this cute expression, almost as if she were shy to be touching me. With a grin, I urge her to continue and soon I feel her lips at the base of my neck. She swirls her tongue along my pulse point then lower as her teeth brush my Adam's apple. She pauses to tease the hollow of my throat and all I can think is that if she were a Vampire, I'd happily drink my blood until her heart's content.

Mac pulls back my shirt, leaving my bare chest exposed in the night air. Her mouth continues it's exploration as she starts kissing down the center of my chest, then over my heart. I grab one of her hands and hold it there with her palm flat against my chest so she could feel how much it's racing. "You do that to me, you know?" I say huskily, no longer preventing my voice from sounding that way. Not that I care, especially after those kisses.

"I love you." She says simply, without preamble and all thoughts in my lust filled mind come to a screeching halt. Out of all the things I figured we'd say to each other: words of encouragement, maybe a little dirty talk, this was definitely not in the agenda. At least not until I was able to climb out of my hazy mind and tell her how much _I_ loved _her. _She turns in my arms and I know I am looking at her totally confused and Mac's just staring back at me while she grins. "I mean that, Harm. . I love you."

I don't know why it is that repeating it always makes you feel bad, as if you said something back because that other person said it first. Still, I need to tell her because, I am not sure I can keep those words inside anymore. "I know Mac. . .and the reason why I know is because I'm in love with you."

"Good." She says, taking my hand and dragging me towards the exist. "Then let's go back to the hotel so we can finish what we started."

I laugh as Mac and I descend the steps, us trying to move as one, keeping our bodies as close as possible. When we reach the bottom and head past the dance floor, I see Vuckovic dancing with three girls. Really, does he need that many? His jaw literally his the floor when Mac stops and kisses me, then takes my hand and drags me out of the place. "You trying to get us in trouble with the General, MacKenzie?" I say with a chuckle. Not like it matters, if I have to give up my career to be with this woman I will.

Mac shook her head. "No, I checked to see if the coast was clear first. . .But, I really wanted to see the look on Vuckovic's face when he realized I was taken."

Really, I can't find any problems with her reasoning. "So which hotel are you staying at?" I ask very eagerly and with good reason. Tonight, I'm making love to Sarah MacKenzie.

THE END


End file.
